Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{2}{3}-10\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {10} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {10} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{1}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{1}{3}$